Ten Reasons Why I Love Ginny Weasley
by Mademoiselle de Minuit E'toile
Summary: Sequel to 'Ten Reasons Why I Hate Harry Potter'. H/G! Harry Potter made a list of ten things he loves about Ginny Weasley. Rated T for safety. Read And Review. Please?


_**Ten Reasons I Love Ginny Weasley**_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**She's completely and utterly adorable.**

* * *

><p>Okay, okay. This might sound very creepy; but it's true.<p>

She really is.

For instance, right now she's staring into the thin air (because that's what she does when she's deep in thought) and it takes all of my willpower to not just put her on my lap and start snogging with her.

See? Very creepy of me.

I can't help that she's so cute though. She turned to look at me with a pink tint on her cheeks.

_Good Godric, that's adorable too…_

"What are you staring at, Potter?" Even when she's insulting me, I'm still attracted to her. Cool.

I stick my tongue out at her.

"You, obviously."

"No prat, here's a better question. Why are you staring at me?" She glares at me.

It's funny how this is how we act with each other, because I obviously don't really hate Ginny.

I know she doesn't hate me either. She's _still_ probably totally in love with me; she's just too proud to admit it.

Yup, I'm sticking with that.

"Because I can; problem?" I smirk at her. She lets out a dramatic sigh and turns back to her book.

_Well I sure am head over heels for her._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Her eyes.**

* * *

><p>So, sue me for being cliché, but I would swim in them if I could.<p>

They're a beautiful mixture of chocolate and brown. Well, not a lot though. When she's happy, they really glow, like her.

I hate it when she's sad though, they get all dull and dark and whatnot.

Unfortunately, when I look into them, she can get me to do anything.

"Hey, Harry~ Can you do me a favor?" She gives me puppy dog eyes and pouts to add some extra _'oomph.'_

"S-sure, what do you want?" I stutter.

Way to be smooth, Harry.

She proceeds to tell me how I have to help her in a devious plan of pranking her older brother, Ron. And of course, I go along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Her voice.**

* * *

><p>I love her voice.<p>

Ginny's voice just absolutely drives me insane.

One time I was passing by a deserted hallway and I heard her singing a muggle song.

_"Standing by here, waiting at your backdoor, all this time how could you not know baby? You belong with me~"_

I walk closer; we're the only people in here. Her eyes are closed and her head swaying from left to right, and she doesn't know I'm here until she finishes and I clap.

Her beautiful eyes snap open and she blushes.

_So cute..._

"W-what are you doing here?" She asks, obviously flustered.

"Well, you were super loud, so I came in to hear you." She looks down, avoiding my gaze.

"O-oh..."

"Don't get me wrong! You're really good." I grin.

She looks up and smiles.

_Merlin! Can this girl be anymore adorable?_

"Really? Thanks!" She then proceeds to hug me.

Damn hormones.

I pull her closer to me and we just kind of stand there for a bit; in each other's embrace.

I pulled away first, afraid that I would end up pushing her to the wall and start snogging her.

_What's with me and my fantasies about snogging her?_

She's looking up at me with this look that's just... I can't even explain it, but it was hot.

"Are you okay Harry?" She asks in a tiny voice that's just barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah! I'll see you later, bye!" I run out of the hallway and hurriedly went back to the boy's dorm.

I can't deal with this.

Now, her God damn voice turns me on now too.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Her hair.**

* * *

><p>We're playing Quidditch and even though her hair's tied in a messy high ponytail, it's still beautiful.<p>

What can I say? I really love her scarlet hair. I can just imagine it over my shoulder while I-

Nope. Not even gonna finish that thought.

She pulls the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall freely down her back, she must not've styled it today, because the end it's a bit curly.

Either way, it's still pretty like her.

As if to taunt me, she ran a hand through it, shaking it, before flipping it over her shoulder, braiding it.

_God damn it._

Ron walks up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're so in love with her. It hurts just to watch, right mate?" He asks while holding back a laugh.

"Shut up, Ron." I glared at him.

I look back at her hair one last time before getting hit in the head with a quaffle.

"Wake up over there, Potter!" I heard Oliver yell.

I can see Ginny giggle from here.

Way to embarrass yourself, Harry.

I sighed, trying not to think about Ginny's hair.

By the end of practice, I have about five bruises from not paying attention.

_Nice. Very nice._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5<strong>

**.**

**.**

**The way she can make a git like me blush and stutter.**

* * *

><p>Lately, it's been a lot worse because I think she's purposely trying to be super-hotcute/adorable/pretty/awesome- well, you get the point.

Like this one time when Me, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room just hanging-out while Ginny does her homework.

"Hey Harry~ can I borrow your quill?" She asks me.

She's pouting because she knows I can't resist her whenever she does that.

_Minx._

"S-sure. Here." I hand her my quill, blushing.

"Thanks!" She grins at me; I swear if she was sitting close to me, I'm guessing she's laughing her pretty bum off at my expression.

_Who would've thought that The-Boy-Who-Lived blush over the sight of Ginny Weasley?_

"N-no problem."

"Are you okay, Harry? You keep stuttering. You never stutter. What's wrong?" Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Making me blush.

Damn it all. I don't even care anymore. I have to save my masculinity somehow.

I stood up, get close to her face and I smirk, something that always makes her blush.

_You know, she blushes a lot around me too…_

"Nothing's wrong, my sweet." I cooed.

She giggles nervously as I almost kiss her- which I really, _really_ wanted to do- but I went back to my seat, grinning.

Even though I'm a bit far from her, I can hear her muttering things like,

"Stupid pervert, almost kissing me... Who does he think he is..?"

Mission accomplished, Harry. Mission accomplished.

I win this round, but I know in the future there will be things that will make me blush even more than just her adorable-ness.

MERLIN, YES I'M INAPPROPRIATE, DEAL WITH IT.

I wouldn't blush during sex with Ginny though. I'd be a totally manly man when I-

What? I'm a teenage bloke! This is what we teenage blokes think about.

_Sex... with Ginny..._

I'm blushing again.

WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME?

* * *

><p><strong>Number 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Her smile.**

* * *

><p>It's not something just anyone gets to see. Ginny's the kind of girl whose smile always takes my breath away.<p>

I smile at her a lot, and she sends them back.

She doesn't just give off shy smiles though. She gives wide grins that can always make my mood better.

I think maybe one day, we're definitely going to be more than just friends.

I love her; she's just hiding her love for me.

_Totally meant to be, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 7<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Her body.**

* * *

><p>It was summer.<p>

Hermione and Ron wanted to go to a muggle waterpark; so they begged me to show them to a muggle waterpark and they invited me to swim with them.

The thing is, they didn't tell me Ginny would be there.

In a sexy muggle bikini.

Bloody Hell.

When Ron and I got there, she and Hermione were laying down in some chairs. Her hair was down.

_That hair... Damn you Ron and Hermione..._

They planned this.

It's just us four here.

_Hm, I could actually use this to my advantage-_

Nope.

Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry.

I slapped myself.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at me like I was crazy.

I was looking at her like she was a beach angel.

_She's too hot. Oh Merlin._

And she's gotten more... developed over the years.

Hermione was smirking at me.

"Did you just... slap yourself?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Maybe I did?" Ginny just giggled at me.

"Hey, uh Ginny, Harry. Can you get us some food or something?"

Ginny let out a whine of protest, looking away from Ron.

Meanwhile, Hermione was nodding her head towards me then winked at me.

She wants me to do something to her.

Merlin.

Help me. Now.

"Fine," Ginny says, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the snack bar.

Surprisingly, the muggles in this water park were just few so there wasn't much of a line in the slides and snack bars. And while we were walking towards the snack bars, we're alone.

No one can see us.

This is my chance.

"So what do you want to bu-"

I pin her up on the nearest wall, shushing her.

"W-what're you doing?" She blushes and it's too cute.

It's a good thing I'm tall.

I kiss my way down her neck, nipping at her collar bone. She lets out a quiet moan and I smirk.

I move back up to where her neck and shoulder meet.

That's always been her... spot.

I bite down on it and she gasps. I suck on it a bit, leaving her with proof that she's mine and no one else's.

_AHA, A HICKEY._

"H-Harry, what're you..?" I lick the spot where I bit and she stops talking. I pull away from her and put my hand out for her to reach it.

"Let's get those snacks, okay?"

She's red in the face the whole time, and she ignores me the rest of the day.

_Totally and completely worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>Number 8<strong>

**.**

**.**

**How she sees me as a normal teenager. Just me. Just Harry. Not The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

* * *

><p>Ginny's the kind of girl that looks into the personality. Rather than the appearancehonor/title- well, whatever.

Because any girl here in Hogwarts would just bow down to me because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Hero-Of-The-Wizarding-World and blah blah blah.

Like one time, my ex, Cho Chang suddenly dragged me into a dark hallway and just snogged me for no reason and it just so happens that Ginny suddenly saw us.

Her big chocolate brown eyes in shock.

Then she says, "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." with a tone I know that she's hurt. And it's my entire fault.

"G-Ginny, I'm not, I mean, w-we're not-" I try to find the words that could make the situation look better, but I can't find them.

Because just the other day, I was on top of her and I gave her a hickey.

I'm not perfect, I know that.

It was still a stupid move though. Even though Cho's to blame, I'm also involved here.

_This sucks._

I can see the tears in her eyes from here.

_Damn._

"Save it, I don't even care." She walks out of the room. Cho grabs me again and tries to kiss me again but I push her away.

"What the hell, Cho?" I exclaim.

"I'm better than her, Harry. Can't you see that?"

"Why do you even like me?"

"You're The-Boy-Who-Lived. Obviously, any girl would fall for you. Besides, what do you even see in the Weasley tramp? I'm better compared to her."

I look away from her.

"No. Ginny's a whole lot better compared to a tramp like you, so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

With that I walked out.

_Oh, Ginny…What do I do to make you forgive me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Number 9<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Her lips.**

* * *

><p>Since our "moment" with Cho, I noticed that every time we would eat, she wasn't there at the Great Hall and every time I would try to chill down in the Common Room, she would excuse herself and go to the girls' dorm.<p>

_Ginny won't talk to me._

And of course I'm desperate to have her talk to me again. I've done everything.

I read a poem to her, I apologized many times and I brought her flowers.

None of them worked.

First, she would look at me as if I was some stranger.

Second she would just raise an eyebrow then walk away.

And third, she told me that I was hurting the flowers by plucking them from their roots.

Then one time, I saw her enter the Great Hall and sat down on her usual spot.

"Ginny!" I called her.

As I was my way over to her, she quickly stood up and hurriedly walked from her seat, but I caught up with her and stopped her.

She yelled and hit me, which by the way, caused us a scene.

But I didn't care. Then my Gryffindor courage finally took over me, and the last thing is what worked.

I kissed her in front of the whole school.

I, Harry Potter just kissed Ginny Weasley.

In front of the whole school, I may add.

When I pulled away, I saw that beautiful blush run across from her beautifully-freckled face. And she kissed me again.

She pulled away again, ignoring the cheers from some, and the sounds of complaint.

"I love you."

I told her while holding her beautiful face in my hands and smiling at her.

"I hate the way you made me fall in love with you." I heard Ginny say.

I smiled and said,

* * *

><p><strong>Number 10<strong>

**.**

**.**

**"Really? Because I love the way how I fell in love with you."**


End file.
